CHRISTMAS NIGHT WITH YOU
by Sawako The Writer
Summary: Hari itu, Yoshino meminta kepada Hatori untuk menemaninya hingga malam natal tiba. Yoshino ingin membuat suatu kenangan yang menyenangkan bersama Hatori sampai hari natal tiba esok harinya. Namun, lagi-lagi masalah terjadi diantara Yoshino dan Hatori, akibat ketidakpekaan Yoshino. Hatori yang dilanda amarah pun memilih untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya...


**CHRISTMAS NIGHT WITH YOU**

**Anime/manga : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author : Sawako The Writer**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Character : Yoshino ChiakixHatori Yoshiyuki**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Boy's Love, Gak Jelas, Cuma iseng doang, Typo, OOC, dll.**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi punya Shungiku Nakamura-sensei. Tapi, cerita "CHRISTMAS NIGHT WITH YOU" punya Sawako The Writer.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Okay? :)**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi©Shungiku Nakamura**

**CHRISTMAS NIGHT WITH YOU©Sawako The Writer**

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Kau pun mencintaiku..._

_Karena itulah, kumohon…_

_Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pergi dari sisiku…_

**–24 Desember, 12.00–**

Hatori harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Dengan menyimpan rasa kecewa, Yoshino hanya dapat melihat punggung Hatori yang menjauh darinya ketika pria itu pergi meninggalkannya di kamar apartemennya. Padahal Yoshino sudah meminta Hatori untuk tetap berada di sampingnya dan menemaninya menghabiskan waktu hingga natal tiba esok hari. Haah…Ternyata memang benar. Hatori, bagaimana pun juga, selalu mengutamakan pekerjaannya.

Yoshino berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu. Memeluk bantal dengan erat seolah bantal yang dipeluknya adalah pengganti Hatori. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit-langit ruang tamunya, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

_Padahal, Hatori sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku selama seharian sampai hari natal besok…_

_Padahal, aku ingin bersamanya selama seharian meskipun hanya satu hari…_

"Tapi aku bosan…," keluhnya di tengah perenungannya.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, Yoshino pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang dan akan meminta orang itu untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan keliling kota walau hanya beberapa jam saja. Yoshino segera mencari nomor orang yang hendak dihubunginya di kontak yang ada di ponselnya. Setelah ia menemukannya, segera ia menekan tombol 'hubungi', dan menunggu jawaban dari orang tersebut. Dan orang yang dihubungi Yoshino adalah…

_"Chiaki? Ada apa?"_

"Ah, Yuu. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya sedang bosan," ujar Yoshino kepada orang yang menjawab panggilannya di seberang sana. Yanase Yuu, sahabat Yoshino sejak masa SMP sekaligus saingan Hatori.

_"Hahaha…Lagi-lagi kau begitu. Tidak bersama Hatori?"_

"Umm…Tidak. Dia sedang pergi untuk mengurusi pekerjaan yang masih tersisa sebelum libur." Bibir Yoshino melengkung murung mengingat sosok kekasihnya yang sangat cinta kerja itu.

_"Hmm…Begitu, ya? Oh, iya. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Siapa tahu bisa menghilangkan kebosananmu…"_

Mendengar tawaran Yanase yang terdengar menyenangkan, Yoshino pun hanya dapat menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"U-Ummm…Iya, aku ikut! Aku ikut!"

_"Oke, baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu di depan apartemenmu. Jadi tunggu, ya.."_

"Iya!" Yoshino bersemangat ketika membayangkan dapat menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan keluar dari kamar apartemennya yang suram, dan pergi menghirup oksigen dengan bebasnya.

Dengan ceria, Yoshino segera pergi menuju kamar tidurnya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Dalam hati ia sudah tak sabar untuk bersenang-senang bersama sahabat kesayangannya itu, tanpa menyadari akibat dari perbuatannya itu…

**=0=**

**–24 Desember, 18.00–**

"Darimana saja kau?"

Nasib sial sepertinya menimpa Yoshino Chiaki, ketika ia kembali ke kamar apartemennya dan mendapati kekasihnya yang beberapa jam lalu sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan gusar dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Yoshino langsung menelan ludah ketika melihat sosok tampan Hatori saat dirinya sedang membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Dengan tubuh bergetar, Yoshino menundukkan kepalanya karena tak ingin Hatori menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"A-Aku hanya berjalan-jalan keliling kota untuk mencari udara segar," jawab Yoshino dengan terbata-bata. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya, Hatori hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap ke arah Yoshino dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan awas-kalau-kau-berbohong-padaku.

"Benarkah?" Hatori mencoba membuat Yoshino menegaskan jawabannya. "Dengan siapa?"

Glek…

"Y-Yuu…" Akhirnya, semuanya pun terjawab dengan jelas. Sementara Hatori sibuk pontang-panting mengurusi pekerjaan, Yoshino rupanya berselingkuh dengan Yanase. Kening Hatori semakin berkerut, kesal dengan ketidakpekaan Yoshino.

Mendadak, Hatori merasa sangat kesal dengan kedekatan Yoshino dan Yanase.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih...?"

"Eh? Apa katamu, Tori?"

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK PERGI BERDUAAN DENGAN YANASE?!"

Deg!

Kedua mata Yoshino membulat ketika tiba-tiba Hatori berteriak ke arahnya. Bisa ia lihat, kedua mata Hatori yang menatapnya dengan penuh murka. Wajahnya yang memerah karena dilanda amarah. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal. Yoshino takut sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

"T-Tori..?"

"Hei, Yoshino. Apa benar kalau kau lebih senang berada di dekat Yanase?"

Glek...

Yoshino hanya menelan ludah, di dalam hatinya ia ketakutan melihat ekspresi Hatori yang penuh amarah.

"A-Aku..."

"APA BENAR KALAU KAU LEBIH SUKA BERSAMA YANASE DARIPADA BERSAMAKU, MESKIPUN AKU ADALAH KEKASIHMU?!"

JLEB!

Yoshino benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Hatori yang sedang dilanda emosi tingkat dewa.

"A-Ano...Tori..."

Dengan takut-takut, Yoshino mencoba mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh Hatori yang sedang dilanda emosi. Napas Hatori tersengal-sengal karena mengeluarkan suara yang keras seperti itu. Ketika ia menyadari salah satu tangan Yoshino terulur, tanpa sengaja Hatori menepis tangan Yoshino yang mencoba menyentuhnya dengan keras. Betapa terkejutnya Yoshino melihat apa yang dilakukan Hatori hingga tak dapat berkata apapun. Ketika menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukannya, Hatori segera menarik kembali tangannya yang baru saja menepis tangan kekasihnya barusan. Suatu kekhawatiran terasa di dalam hatinya tatkala ia melihat wajah Yoshino yang suram dan kedua bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sudah pasti ia tersinggung atas perbuatan Hatori tadi.

"Yo-Yoshino..."

Selalu seperti ini...

Meskipun Hatori dan Yoshino telah mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain. Meskipun Yoshino sudah memutuskan untuk tetap menganggap Yanase hanya sekedar sahabat, sekalipun Yanase sudah pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun tetap saja, kepolosan dan ketidakpekaan Yoshino membuat ia selalu saja menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam 'lubang jebakan' yang dibuat oleh seorang Yanase Yuu. Hal tersebut membuat Hatori mau tidak mau terkena imbasnya juga.

_Kesal. Marah. Cemburu._

Mengingat sosok Yanase Yuu yang siang tadi menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoshino, dan membayangkan wajah Yoshino yang pastinya selalu terlihat bahagia saat bersama Yanase membuat Hatori kembali dilanda badai amarah.

"Aku mau pulang…"

"Eh?"

Hatori tiba-tiba berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu di dalam kamar apartemen Yoshino, dimana ia menaruh jas dan tas kerjanya di sana. Diambilnya kedua barang miliknya tersebut, dan kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kamar apartemen Yoshino. Melihat Hatori yang pergi begitu saja menuju pintu kamar apartemennya, membuat Yoshino refleks mengejar Hatori agar pria itu tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tori, mau ke mana?"

Hatori tetap berjalan menuju pintu kamar apartemen Yoshino tanpa menggubris panggilan Yoshino.

"Tori, tunggu!"

Hatori membuka pintu kamar apartemen Yoshino, hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"TORI!"

Betapa terkejutnya Hatori ketika seseorang menarik kemejanya dari belakang. Hatori nyaris saja terjungkal ke belakang. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok mungil Yoshino tengah menarik kemejanya hingga nyaris robek. Kepalanya menunduk, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Hatori membalikkan badan dan menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Yoshino. Ia sedikit terkesiap ketika menyadari bahwa kedua tangan Yoshino bergetar hebat.

"Yoshino…"

"Padahal kau sendiri selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu…" Tiba-tiba Yoshino berbicara dengan suara pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa?"

Yoshino mengangkat pandang. Kedua bola mata biru langitnya menatap langsung ke arah kedua bola mata biru gelap milik Hatori, dengan tatapan yang berkaca-kaca seakan hendak terisak. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dirinya berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Hiks…"

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari pipi Yoshino.

"Padahal kau juga selalu mengurusi pekerjaanmu…Kau tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku…"

Hatori bungkam, terhanyut dalam isakan pelan Yoshino.

"Kau…Kau sepertinya benar-benar tidak mengerti…Padahal…Padahal…Aku ingin terus bersama Tori selama dua puluh empat jam. Meski hanya dalam satu hari, tak masalah bagiku. Aku…Aku mengerti betapa beratnya pekerjaanmu…Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku dan hanya melihatku walau hanya bisa hari ini…"

Seorang Yoshino Chiaki mengatakan hal seperti itu? Katakan bahwa ini adalah mimpi, dan kini Hatori sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri dan melayang-layang menjelajahi alam bawah sadarnya. Namun ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi. Yoshino Chiaki berdiri di hadapannya dengan tubuh gemetar. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh Hatori. Bola mata birunya kelihatan bercahaya karena berkaca-kaca, air mata mengalir dari sudut kedua matanya.

Dan…

"Hiks…hiks…Huaaaa! TORI!"

Yoshino berlari ke arah Hatori dan memeluk tubuh Hatori yang besar. Kedua lengan kecil Yoshino melingkar erat di pinggang Hatori, memeluk hangat sosok yang spesial dalam hidupnya itu. Yoshino menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Hatori yang bidang sambil terisak pelan.

"Tori, jangan pergi! Aku tidak mau sendirian di sini! Aku ingin bersama dengan Tori!" rajuk Yoshino, masih membiarkan dirinya merasakan suhu tubuh Hatori yang hangat.

Ahh...Betapa sikap manis Yoshino membuat hati dingin milik Hatori serasa meleleh...

"Maaf…"

Akhirnya, Hatori sanggup juga mengeluarkan suara. Sejak tadi, suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya, membuatnya tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Dengan lembut, kedua lengan kekar Hatori memeluk tubuh Yoshino. Bibirnya tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan dari Yoshino yang begitu manis dan jujur. Yoshino masih terisak pelan dalam pelukan Hatori, sebelum Hatori menariknya dari pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat untuknya…

"Aku mencintaimu, Chiaki…"

**=0=**

**–24 Desember, 00.00–**

Yoshino dan Hatori memutuskan untuk tidur bersama di atas karpet di ruang tamu yang terdapat di kamar apartemen Yoshino.

Dalam indahnya pancaran cahaya penuh warna dari bunga-bunga yang mekar di langit, Yoshino dan Hatori terbaring di atas karpet merah. Saling berhadapan. Saling berbagi kehangatan. Saling berbagi cinta. Pandangan keduanya saling terarah satu sama lain, dan bibir keduanya tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

"Ada apa, Yoshino?" tanya Hatori yang sedikit kebingungan melihat Yoshino tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Hanya merasa sangat bahagia saat ini…Pelukanmu hangaaat~"

Hatori hanya tersenyum senang melihat Yoshino yang memeluk erat tubuh besarnya, menikmati setiap kehangatan yang ia rasakan dalam tubuh Hatori. Yoshino menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum polos, sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap dengan pulasnya dalam pelukan Hatori. Dengan lembut, Hatori mengelus-elus puncak kepala Yoshino, dan mencium rambut pemuda itu lama sekali.

Cinta yang begitu lembut yang selalu diberikan oleh Hatori kepada Yoshino, sama seperti kelembutan salju yang kini mulai turun dan menyelimuti kota dengan selimut putih.

_Kita akan selalu bersama…Iya kan, Tori?_

**=0=**

**–25 Desember, 07.00–**

"Tori! Apa ini?"

Yoshino kelihatan terkejut ketika mendapati ada sesuatu yang berbeda di ruang tamu di kamar apartemennya. Ada sebuah pohon cemara kecil yang ditaruh di samping sofa panjang, serta sebuah kantung berwarna putih yang berisi hiasan untuk pohon natal, yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamunya.

Dengan girang pemuda itu mengambil kantong tersebut dan melihat isi kantung itu. Senyumannya melebar ketika mendapati apa isi dari kantong tersebut, dan ia pun menoleh ke arah dapur. Dilihatnya ada seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam sedang memotong-motong sayuran. Pria itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar ketika mendengar suara Yoshino yang memanggilnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Hei, Tori!"

Pria yang dipanggil oleh Yoshino dengan sebutan 'Tori', hanya mengangkat pandang dari kegiatan memasaknya. Pemuda berambut cokelat dan beriris mata biru langit itu berjalan ke arah Tori alias Hatori Yoshiyuki, yang merupakan sahabat masa kecil dan editor dari Yoshino Chiaki alias sang shoujo mangaka dengan nama pena Yoshikawa Chiharu. Dan juga…

Kekasih dari Yoshino.

Jangan kaget mendengarnya. Gay? Ya, mereka memang Gay. Namun, hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka rasanya jauh lebih baik daripada kebanyakan orang yang bertipe Straight alias normal. Hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka bukanlah 'cinta monyet' semata. Keduanya telah saling mengenal satu sama lain secara luar-dalam, saling memahami, saling melengkapi, dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lainnya. Yah, terutama bagi sang shoujo mangaka alias Yoshino Chiaki alias Yoshikawa Chiharu yang bersifat agak manja dan sedikit pemalas.

Oke, kembali ke dalam cerita…

"Apa katamu? Itu adalah pohon cemara yang sengaja kubeli untukmu. Aku membelimu pohon cemara kecil agar mudah dibawa dan mudah dipindahkan. Dan kantong yang kau pegang itu adalah hiasan yang nanti akan kita pasangkan di pohon cemara itu," jelas Hatori dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar sambil melihat Yoshino yang sedang kegirangan menatap bermacam-macam bentuk dari hiasan pohon yang ada di dalam kantong putih di genggamannya.

"Tapi, untuk apa kau membelikan ini untukku?" tanya Yoshino lagi.

"Bodoh. Sudah jelas kalau aku membelikan itu untukmu sebagai hadiah natal," jawab Hatori cepat sambil memotong-motong bawang di atas talenan.

Kedua mata Yoshino berbinar-binar. Hatori membelikan ini untuknya sebagai hadiah natal? Kapan terakhir kali Hatori memberikan hal seperti ini secara cuma-cuma untuknya? Padahal Hatori kan pria yang gila kerja. Biasanya yang Hatori urusi adalah soal pekerjaan di kantor yang tiada habisnya, atau pun soal pekerjaan rumah yang harus dilakukannya.

BRUUK!

Betapa terkejutnya Hatori ketika Yoshino tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hatori. Hatori sepertinya lebih terkejut lagi ketika kedua lengan kurus milik Yoshino melingkar di tubuhnya yang besar. Bahkan saking kagetnya, Hatori sempat mengira kalau Yoshino terjatuh karena nyaris tak sadarkan diri karena kondisi tubuhnya yang memang sering melemah.

"Yo…Yoshino?"

"Terima kasih, Tori! Kau benar-benar yang terbaik!" seru Yoshino sambil memeluk tubuh Hatori dengan erat dan mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di tubuh Hatori.

Syukurlah. Rupanya Yoshino bukan tak sadarkan diri, tetapi terlalu girang karena hadiah yang diberikan oleh Hatori.

Melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya itu, Hatori hanya dapat tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Yoshino. Ia bersyukur Yoshino menyukai hadiah yang diberikannya.

"Sama-sama, Chiaki."

**THE END**

* * *

OHAYOU/KONICHIWA/KONBANWA MINNA-SAN! XD

Tidak disangka, ya? Sekarang sudah tanggal 16 Januari lagi. Padahal baru kemarin rasanya aku ngerayain tahun baruan. Masih mimpi kali ya aku, gara-gara kelamaan libur. Dan tahu-tahu saja, tugas sekolah langsung menumpuk. Bikin bete tahu, nggak?

#Takano pun berkata, "Ni cewek pemales banget sih!"#

Maaf, ya...Cerita barunya baru diposting sekarang. Mana udah lewat tengah malem lagi...Hihihi sereeeem! #dilempar batu-bata oleh Takano#

Tenang, minna-san...Aku masih punya banyak cerita simpanan *lo kira selingkuhan?*, yang pasti bikin GREGET! DOKI-DOKI! X3

Tunggu kisah tentang KisaxYukina yaaa~!#"buruan pergi sono!" teriak Takano#

**Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
